


The Retired Warlord

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [3]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Older Characters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him ages just to climb the stairs these days - running after kobolds was a distant memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retired Warlord

It took him ages just to climb the stairs these days - running after kobolds was a distant memory. Tigranne teased that he should take up archery, so that he could kill things without having to chase them down, and Boden smiled and told her that bows were for girls - well, except his daughters, of course, they could swing a blade, he'd made sure of that. Then Tigranne would tell him he could either lay off the pastries, or get more exercise, and then, like always, he would pull her into his arms and demonstrate his preferred means of seeing action.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
